Reylo Heacanons to Consider
by yellowaesthetic
Summary: A bunch of questions about Reylo because I ship them too much. (I'm so bad at descriptions) Don't read if you are avoiding spoilers for The Last Jedi/if you haven't seen it.
1. Chapter 1

So, I haven't seen The Last Jedi yet, but I was on Pinterest and I saw a spoiler that Reylo occurs, and I'm actually not mad at myself for reading it. I've decided to bless the Reylo shippers with a bunch of headcanons that I found on tumblr. I'll update pretty normally, but I don't have an actual schedule. If you have any questions please tell me because I'm going to run out of questions.

I obviously don't own any of these characters, and all answers to these questions are my own opinion.

Credit to tumblr users schrodingersowen, (the first three questions) and timelord-on-board. (for the last seven questions)

1.) Can they use chopsticks?

Rey wanted to learn after she met Kylo, so he taught her. He knew how to use them because when he was younger he went to political meetings and stuff with Leia, and everyone there knew how to use them, so little Ben Solo wanted to learn too.

2.) What do they do if they can't sleep?

If just Rey can't sleep she goes outside and looks at the stars for a while to relax (especially if she's had a nightmare)

If just Kylo is awake, he gets something to eat and as he's getting in bed, he snuggles with Rey until he feels safe enough to fall back asleep. (especially if he's had a nightmare)

It it's both of them, they snuggle with each other until one falls asleep, and then the other falls asleep to the sound of the other's breathing.

3.) How would they act around kids?

Rey loves kids and kids love Rey. Kylo tends to scare kids, so he stays away, but once Rey drags him over the kids actually love him.

4.)Who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap?

Rey stays up late to read. She's always loved reading because it transported her to places that she couldn't go. Kylo falls asleep while watching TV with his head on her lap.

5.) Who looks best in formal attire?

Kylo definitely looks better because Rey doesn't really like dresses. She does like dressing up, but she wears jumpers or a nice shirt with a pair of pants.

6.) Who despises the other's favorite food?

Rey hates his favorite food because he always ate exotic things when he was in the First Order for diplomatic meetings and stuff. Rey only really ate her insta-bread and fruit, so she prefers to stay in her food comfort range.

7.) Who is the dog person and who is the cat person?

Rey is a dog person, Kylo is the cat person. She is energetic, so she likes dogs, and Kylo is quiet, so he likes cats.

8.) Who feeds the ducks at the park?

Kylo. He brings the extra bread and everything.

9.) Who cries over the ASPCA commercials?

Rey. She loves animals. Kylo would, but he's seen more violence,(if that makes any sense?) plus he's more practical. "This- this could be a scam and you wouldn't even know it."

10.) Who laughs too much?

Rey. It's hard to get Kylo to laugh, but once you do, it's the best thing ever. (He has a really deep laugh)

I just ship them way too much.

See you soon!

\- yellow-aesthetic


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, fresh from seeing the Last Jedi. MY POOR SASSY SPACE DAD WHY DID YOU DO IT.

But seriously, the people who are complaining that it was too different are probably the same people who were complaining that TFA was too similar.

And do I still have hope for Reylo? Well, Kylo nowhere near deserves someone as amazing as Rey, but in my opinion, he's still in love with her. *crosses fingers*

Now to the Headcanons.

Credit to tumblr users, little-otp-questions (for the first eight questions) and some-imaginative-otp-imagines (the last two).

1.) Who hogs the blanket?

They tend to cuddle, so neither.

2.) Who eats the other's uneaten pizza crusts?

Kylo eats hers. She doesn't usually eat hers.

3.) Who talks smack while playing video games?

Rey starts it, but he keeps it going. (Bonus: He's super quiet as he's winning, and when he wins, he scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder.)

4.) Who would enter them both in a talent show?

Rey. He would refuse to participate, so Finn would join her instead.

5.) Who would throw the other into a pool?

Kylo picks her up and tips over into the pool with her. (fluffy stuff follows)

6.) Who shops for groceries?

Kylo makes Rey let him do it, because she gets super distracted and buys a bunch of stuff that they really don't need. He just has the list and gets what's on the list in record time.

7.) Who kills the spiders?

Both. But seriously, they've seen worse.

8.) Who is the morning/night person?

Rey is the morning person and Kylo is the night person. (She often falls asleep on his shoulder.)

9.) Who sleeps in the other's lap?

Rey curls up on his lap and he puts his arms around her and it's just so cute.

10.) Which one wears the other's clothes?

Rey wears his sweatshirts. (cliche, I know, but it's still adorable. Plus the size difference, he wouldn't fit into her clothes.)

That's it for today! I need you all to do one thing for me though. Please review and tell me if I should update during the holidays or not. I know that people are off school so they might be on their computers more, or they might not be on their computers more because it's the holidays. (so many dilemmas)

Thanks, see you soon!

\- yellowaesthetic


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I've posted, but I went to see TLJ again and I wanted to wait until I had seen it for the second time.

I still wasn't prepared for that last scene with Luke. *MY HEART* Also Adam Driver as Ben Solo...

WE BETTER SEE MORE OF THAT IN THE NEXT MOVIE

CREDIT: some-imaginative-otp-imagines for all 10

1.) Which one drives the car and which one gives directions?

Kylo gives directions and Rey drives.

2.) If they were about to rob a museum, which one does backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips?

I feel like Rey would be the one doing backflips and being excited, but then stealing whatever they were going to steal with such grace. Kylo would be leaving little crumbs all over the place and not worrying about it because he has done stuff like this before.

3.) Which one likes to surprise the other with a bunch of small random gifts?

Kylo sees things that remind him of her so he gets them, all the time. She has a little box full of stuff that he got her. She loves it.

4.) Which one gives the other their jacket?

Rey is always taking his bc she isn't used to cold weather.

5.) Who's the first to admit they have feelings for the other?

Kylo. She kind of saved him, so he really wanted to tell her. (also that's kind of canon, sooo)

6.) Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?

Kylo makes the bad puns. Rey just groans. (he actually thinks he's funny tho?)

7.) Who comes home from work to find out that the other has brought home a puppy?

Kylo comes home and at first he complains, but it grows on him. (Bonus if he is seen carrying the puppy around to do stuff like go out and get the mail.)

8.) Which one competes in some sort of activity and which one cheers super loud?

Rey competes, Kylo cheers. He tries to contain himself, but he fails.

9.) Which one owns a pet that the other is terrified of?

ok, so Rey loves reptiles because she lived in the desert and stuff, so she has, like, a bearded dragon, or something, and Kylo will not go near it.

10.) Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?

Kylo because he's (so much) taller.

That's it for today! Please yell at me if I forget to update.

POLL: Who's your favorite and least favorite characters from TLJ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hello!

Midterms are not fun, but you can do it! Take breaks and organize notes and don't worry about one or two bad grades or missed questions. It's not going to matter in a couple of years.

And now to the fanfiction!

Credit to: unknown to the first six and amvdala for seven, and the-moon-dust-writings for the last three.

1.) Who would be the person saying "here comes the choo choo train!" while feeding their child and which one watches from the other room, giggling because their spouse such a dork?

Kylo feeds while Rey laughs. He full on runs around the room before feeding their child the food.

2.) Who gets angry at little kids and tells them that Santa isn't real?

Kylo. "You guys do realize that this guy isn't the actual Santa, right?" Rey quickly diffuses the situation by telling the kids that he's insane.

3.) Who smells the other's shirts and then refuses it later?

Kylo smells her's, especially when he's missing her.

4.) Who is a picky eater and who will eat literally anything, even if it's off the floor?

Rey likes to stay within her food comfort zone because she never really had a way to venture out of it, and Kylo will eat literally eat anything.

5.) Who is sleepy\cuddly all the time?

Kylo. He'll literally lay on the floor until either Rey cuddles with him or she makes him get up.

6.) Who takes 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed in the morning?

Kylo. Rey's such a morning person.

7.) Which one is like "fight me" and which one, quietly from where the other can't see, is like "do not touch my sweet cinnamon bun if you ever want to see the light of day again"

Rey: fight me, she says it constantly

Kylo: dont touch my cinnamon roll

8.) Who reminds the other to take care of themselves?

Kylo reminds her. (All the time)

Kylo: "Did you eat something today?"

Rey: "Uh, no..." He will literally drag her away from whatever she's doing to eat or go outside or shower or whatever.

9.) Who is happier when they are out in nature?

Rey, because she was restricted to one place for so long.

10.) Do they like to go in the hot tub together?

Yes. (Kissing, fluffy, things happen.)]

By the way, if you want to write a fic about any of these, feel free to do so, but please send me the link! I'm always looking for more Reylo fanfics.

Question: What is your favorite Star Wars movie?

And last of all, PLEASE send me some questions! I would love to include you in this story.

Talk to ya'll soon,

\- yellow-aesthetic


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello!

I told ya'll I'd be back soon.

So, I'm thinking about adding some small one-shots this story, but I want to base it off one of the headcanons from the story? Possibly? So pick one from any chapter that you'd like to see as a (small) fic and I'll pick a couple that I'd like to do.

Credit to: the-moon-dust-writings for the first seven, crypticasterisk for the next two, and nicolethealpaca for the last one. (these are all tumblr users btw)

1.) Who builds a pillow fort?

Rey. She has to drag him in with her, but he ends up staying in there with her, cuddling.

2.) Who plans the romantic date?

Kylo, he absolutely loves it. (Bonus if he cooks the food.)

3.) Who likes to play with the other's hair?

They both do. He does her hair all the time, as well as run his hands through it. She likes to do the triple space buns to his hair. (which he secretly loves)

4.) Who calms the other down when the other has a nightmare?

Rey calms him down. When he's with her, he's instantly calmer. (They calm down by snuggling.)

5.) Who wants their dog to sleep on the bed with them?

Kylo. Rey actually surprised him with a dog and at first he was mad but he ended up loving it. (Imagine a Ben Solo holding a small puppy and walking around the house, you will not be disappointed.)

6.) Who can't sleep without the other?

Kylo cant sleep without her.

7.) Who makes the first move to cuddle?

It depends on their mood, but almost everything they do ends in cuddling so...

8.) Who slowly eases into the pool while complaining about the temperature of the water and who takes a full-force no regrets flying cannonball into the water?

Kylo complains about it while Rey splashes him until he finally gets in.

9.) Who can handle spicy foods perfectly and who chugs an entire gallon of milk after accidentally eating one jalapeño?

Kylo can handle the spicyness while she doesn't like the spicy foods.

10.) Who would eat pizza with a fork?

Kylo would do it just to look "classy" or to impress her, and she would be like "Why are you eating pizza with a fork? Aren't you supposed to eat it with your hands?"

Please send questions!

Shoutout to XxVallirenxX for being the only one to send me one so far. Once I get 10 questions from ya'll I'll do a review version chapter thing.

And, I updated again so soon because Chiara Polairix Edelstein followed and favorited both this story and my profile. *wink wink*

I love you all and see you again soon!

\- yellowaesthetic


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Happy Sunday! How has your day been? Hopefully good.

Quick message, if you want any of the questions in this fic to become a one-shot, please tell me which one in the reviews. I would love to do one, but I can't choose because they're all so cute.

Credit to: otp-imagines-cult for all 10.

What would your OTP do on a date...

1.) At an aquarium?

Rey would lead Kylo around, gaping at all the water and the fish. She immediately loves the dolphins, "It looks like they're smiling!" and Kylo likes the starfish. I like to think that they would be holding hands the entire time because they're so cute like that.

2.) At an art museum?

Kylo would probably be the one to pretend like he's going to climb on the sculptures and Rey would yell at him and he would laugh but actually almost get in trouble by the old man curator and Rey would just laugh at him. Lots of kissing in corners and empty rooms.

3.) At a coffee shop?

Kylo would order her order and probably get something really important wrong like the flavor of the coffee or something and she would take a big sip and choke and spit it out. They would both start laughing and she would make him try it and he would also think that it's gross, and I'm rambling now because THEY'RE JUST SO DARN CUTE.

4.) At the movies during a good movie?

Rey would be gasping at every plot twist and Kylo would just smile at her ant they would be holding hands, like they always are, but Kylo would also be surprised by some things too. They theorize together after the movie.

5.) At the movies during a bad movie?

Oh, you know... the usual sit in the back row and make out. (Bonus if Kylo is breathless after and he runs a hand through his hair, smiling.) (Wow am I such trash for this ship.)

6.) At a local park?

Rey would bring food to feed the pigeons and she would have a little crowd of pigeons around her. At first she loves it, but after a while the pigeons start to get aggressive and Kylo goes over, picks her up, and shoos away the pigeons. They sit somewhere and eat the rest of the bread and look at the could together.

7.) At home with parents?

Leia absolutely loves Rey and they cook together and stuff. Since Rey doesn't really have parents, Chewie and Poe and Finn all stare at Kylo from across the room like the overprotective dads that they are.

8.) At home alone?

I think Kylo would be moderately nervous and ask if she wanted to watch a movie or something and then they would end up making out, again. (Lots of fluff.)

9.) At the beach at night?

They would go night swimming and Kylo would dunk her and get mad so she would try to dunk him. It wouldn't work though. They would race back to shore and lay breathless on their towels/blankets while smiling at each other. (Bonus if Kylo only wears swim trunks.)

10.) At the boardwalk?

Kylo would buy her some food like fudge or ice cream and they would end up sharing because she can't finish it. They would go mini golfing too and she would win and he would carry her out on his shoulder.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to submit questions!

\- yellowaesthetic


End file.
